Mid Fall
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: AU. JJ has spent the last year adjusting to the changes in her life. What happens when Rossi's middle daughter, Emily, returns home with a few surprises and secrets? Could they be each other's answers to their questions.
1. Rossi's Daughters

AN: This is an AU, so I've changed some characters ages to fit the story better. **Even if it is AU there are spoilers for season 5, season 6, and season 10 so far.** (I think that covers all of them. If I left a season out let me know.)The Doyle storyline pretty much happened before the story takes place. It'll get explained better throughout the story. Also Rosaline's (JJ's older sister) story line is a little different.

:::::::

Character's ages

Declan (5)

Edie (10 months)

Henry (3)

Gwen (23 months)

Rosaline (33)

JJ (28)

Emily (34)

Ashley (23)

:::::::

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any familiar characters. The title comes from the song As It Seems by Lily Kershaw.

:::::::

 _June 2006_

 _Unidentified POV_

I watched from my perch on the banister; like I had for everyday for the last few months. Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid both sat at their desks making it seem like they were doing paperwork. Technical Analyst Garcia stood by Morgan's desk in her normal colorful attire. JJ was sitting on the edge of Reid's desk telling them about her plans for Gwen's birthday party. There was a third desk in their cluster that remained empty. If I turned around and peaked through the blinds I would find Agents Hotch and Rossi going over files in his office.

The chatter downstairs was interrupted by Anderson opening the door for a young woman. I didn't realize it was raining until I saw the woman's drenched coat and hair. On her hip, no older than a year, sat a baby with chocolate eyes. For such a young age the eye were alert watching around them. I tried to tell if the baby's hair matched the dark brown of the woman's, but the black coat was shielding my view. The woman's right hand held on tightly to the baby and her left held the hand of the boy next to her. The boy was about five with blonde curly hair and dull blue eyes.

JJ jumped off Reid's desk and smiled at the woman. "How may I help you?"

I watched the woman tighten her grip on the boy's hand. "I'm looking for Agent Rossi."

"His office is up those stairs; the one in the middle," Morgan told her motioning with his pen.

JJ runs her hands down her skirt. "He's having a meeting with another agent at the moment, but I can get him if it's important."

The woman looks down. "Please"

JJ nods and walks up the stairs to Hotch's office. Garcia pulls a chair from the empty desk and motions to it. "Come sit; you look tired."

The woman hesitates but takes the seat. I'm finally able to see the baby has the same dark hair as her mother. Garcia instantly starts cooing over the kids. "You're such a cutie," She then turns to the boy, "and you are a handsome little man." Garcia turns back to Morgan. "I can't believe Henry and Gwen are gonna get this big."

I can't believe they'll get that big either. The little boy looks at Garcia questionably before shyly turning away. Rossi exits the office behind me and shouts before running down the stairs, "Emilia!"

The woman seems almost surprised by the name as she stands up and meets him halfway; the boy trailing after her. Rossi grabs her face and kisses both of her cheeks before engulfing her in a hug. The team is watching them closely; as am I. When Rossi pulls back he eyes the baby and boy questionably. The woman takes a deep breath. "Dad meet your grandchildren: Declan and Edie."

The whole team was shocked, and Garcia let out a tiny squeal. "You haven't been gone that long, have you?" Rossi asked his daughter.

"Declan is as much mine as Edie is," Emily replied.

Rossi smiled and bent down to the boy's level. "Hey"

Declan shook his head and clung to his mother's leg. "It's been very chaotic; he's still adjusting."

Rossi stood back up. "I understand dear." Rossi looked towards the team who were not so secretly starring. He put an arm around the woman. "This is my daughter Emily. Emily this is the team I work with."

"Nice to meet all of you," Emily said with a forced smile. I was use to the practice of forcing smiles, so I knew it wasn't real.

Rossi turned back to his daughter. "Does your mother know you're here?" Emily shook her head no. Rossi started leading them out of the office. "Garcia?"

Garcia was at his service immediately. "Sir?"

"Could you find a blanket and maybe some dry clothes for Emily before we get back?" Rossi asked noticing Emily's jacket was soaked.

Garcia nodded. "Yes, sir."

The rest of the team returned to their work, well they made it look like that's what they were doing. I debated following Rossi and his little family. I decided to give him his privacy, and I went to pay Gwen and Henry a visit at the sitters house.

:::::::

 _Emily's POV_

The last 72 hours had been crazy to say the least. I didn't have to return so soon, but I needed something familiar. I needed to be on the side of the pond with my family. Three years was three too many to only have phone calls with them. I did however hate how quickly everything was changing. I was left with no time to process everything. We reached Mom's office too soon for my taste. I handed Edie to Dad. "I want to go in alone," I explained to him. I then bent down to tell Declan the same thing.

I knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer. Mom was standing with her back to me putting a book back on her shelf. "Who is-" She stopped when she turned around and saw me.

Much like Dad, she pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you so much," I whispered into her shoulder.

She backed out of the hug and held my shoulders firmly. "Three years is way too long to go with out seeing you."

"I know, but I have a surprise," I said with a hopeful smile. "Dad," I called opening the door.

Mom looked completely shocked when Declan and Edie came into view. "How?"

My face twisted, but I quickly hid it. "Mom meet Declan and Edie."

Dad handed Edie back to me. She was eagerly looking around at her new surroundings. Declan returned to my side; clutching my pants leg. "Another E?" Mom asked when the shock had worn off a little.

I gave a ghost of a smile in relief. "Had to keep with tradition."

"May I hold her?" Mom asked stepping closer to me.

I handed Edie to Mom. "Edie this is your grandma."

Mom's face was completely filled with joy. Dad spoke from behind me, "Em, want to see if Garcia has those clothes ready?"

I wanted to change into dry clothes, but I didn't want to leave Edie and Declan. Mom, however, read my mind like always. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you." I picked Declan up and followed them back to Dad's office.

:::::::

When we existed the elevator Garcia was bouncing on her toes with a bag in hand. "I found the clothes and blankets you wanted," She handed the bag to Dad, "I even found some clothes I think will fit the little gumdrops."

Dad handed the bag to me. "Thank you Garcia."

"May we use your office dear?" Mom asked Dad.

I notice Garcia seemed surprised. I guess they didn't talk about their marriage since Dad rejoined the BAU. "You may Erin."

I followed Mom to Dad's office. Everyone was watching us, no matter how much they tried to hide it. When we entered the office Mom shut all the blinds as I started pulling the clothes out of the bag. Declan sat on the couch quietly telling Edie a story. I took my soaked coat and top off first. Mom gasped when she saw the scar that ran on the left side of my abdomen. After seven months the physical damage had healed; the emotional damage still lingered. There were also several bruise that littered my pale skin. Mom stepped closer to me holding her hands out. "What happened?"

I shrugged pulling the dry shirt on. "It's nothing." I was glad my bra hid the brand on my chest.

The clothes Garcia had came up with were a blue FBI sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. She had also added a kid's t-shirt, pair of shorts, and footy pajamas that were a little big on Edie. The sweat shirt reminded me of the ones Ashley would steal from Dad when we were younger.

"We're going to talk about nothing later," Mom told me.

I sighed, "Can't you just be glad I'm back?"

Mom frowned and pulled me into another hug. "I am glad your back, but I also want to know that you're okay. It's not like you to just leave the job. I know you had to have left, or you would have called first."

Mom always knew me better than I knew myself at times. "I left because I was done."

:::::::

 _JJ's POV_

When Strauss and the brunette stepped into Rossi's office we all turned to him for answers. "You're married to the dragon lady?!" Morgan asked.

At the same time Hotch looked puzzled. "You have two kids? How did I not know this?"

Garcia turned to Hotch. "Two?"

Rossi gave us all a look to be quiet. "Yes, I'm married and have three kids."

"Three!" Hotch and Garcia exclaimed at the same time.

Rossi allowed a small chuckle. "Joy, from my second marriage; Emilia, the one you just met; and Ashley, the youngest."

"Why didn't we have this information?" Garcia asked looking hurt. We knew it was her duty to spoil all the BAU kids or grandkids.

"Well Joy lives in California with her husband and son, so I don't see her as often as I would like. Emily's been out of the country since I returned from retirement. And Ashley-"

The doors opened and a frazzled blonde ran into the room catching all of our attention. "I got your text Dad."

Rossi smiled. "Speaking of the devil."

The blonde, who I assumed was Ashley, put her hands on her hip and stood by Rossi. "Hey, I'm the sweet angel. Emmy was the devil."

"And this is my sweet angel Ashley who wants to work with the big dogs," Rossi stated placing his arm around her.

My attention was drawn to Rossi's doors opening. Emily stepped out in FBI sweats followed by Strauss and the children. The children were dressed in clothes I had allowed Garcia to borrow. Emily spotted Ashley first standing next to Rossi. "Ash!" She yelled taking off down the stairs.

Ashley's head shot up and she smiled seeing the brunette. They met on the stairs and almost fell at the force of their hug. "I missed you Emmy."

"I missed you too Ash, but I'm back for good," Emily reassured her.

Ashley pulled back in disbelief. "You quit, but you love the job."

Emily looked down; her arms falling down to her sides. "I do, but family means even more to me."

Ashley smiled. "Good to hear it sis."

Seeing them interact reminded me of Rosaline. Ro and I had always been close, except for her need to shelter me from everything bad. I'm surprised she allowed me to ever leave the house.

"Would you like to meet your niece and nephew?" Emily asked Ashley.

Ashley's shock was quickly covered with joy. "Of course," She grinned.

Emily took the baby back from Strauss and grabbed the boy's hand. "Ash meet Declan and Edie. Dec this is your aunt Ashley."

Ashley bent down and held out her hand to the little boy. "Hi"

Declan didn't say anything, but instead backed further away. "He's shy," Emily told her sister.

Ashley stood back up and smiled at her sister. "Must get that from his father," She joked.

I watched as fear flashed through Emily's eyes. I recognized that kind of fear. She held her emotions well as she spoke, "More like it's been a crazy few days."

Strauss made an announcement from her spot on the stairs, "The days almost over, your team can go home early."

We didn't wait for her to change her mind. Even if we were curious about the day's events.

:::::::

 _Emily's POV_

Mom turned to Dad after the team left. "I said you could leave early."

"Are you coming too?" Dad asked walking past her to get his bag from his office.

"No, but I'll be home later," Mom replied turning to him.

Dad returned with his bag and spoke to me, "Where are you staying?"

I felt defeated and hopeless. This is why I wasn't normally an impulsive person. "I was hoping we could stay with you. Just until I find something."

Dad put his arm around me. "Of course you can."

"We can bunk together," Ashley cheered.

Dad chuckled. "I think we have enough rooms in the mansion without you two needing to share."

I turned to Ashley, this was news. "You moved back home?"

"Dad suggested it until I get a steady job," Ashley explained.

Dad turned to us. "Ready to go?"

We both nodded and walked with Dad to the garage.

:::::::

"Your room's how you left it," Dad told me as we entered the house, "and Declan and Edie can use the kids room."

That was a new addition to the Rossi Mansion. "Kid's room?" I questioned.

"Erin and I do a fair share of babysitting. It's set up for Henry and Gwen, but Jack and Kai use it time to time," Dad explained.

Ashley laughed. "Those kids have a dream room here. I don't know how Dad gets them to leave."

"Who are the other kids?" I knew Kai, obviously, but the other three were a mystery.

"Henry and Gwen are JJ's kids and Jack is Hotch's son," Dad explained.

I'd heard Dad talk about Agent Hotch, but JJ was a new name. I remembered one of the woman mentioning those names. "Is she the blonde with glasses; the one with the last name Garcia?"

Dad laughed. "No, that would be Penelope. She's like a real life fairy godmother; has those kids spoiled more than I do. JJ is the blonde who came and got me from Hotch's office."

"Okay," I whispered following Dad to the kid's room.

Ashley wasn't joking when she said the room was every kid's dream. There were two race car beds against one wall and a crib in the corner by the door. The opposite corner featured a doll house. The wall to the right of the door was half chalkboard and half lego board. There were also books and toys scattered throughout the room.

"We're still working on putting toys back were they belong," Dad told me glancing to the mess.

"This is... just wow," I said in amazement.

Ashley walked over to the light switch. "Look up." I looked up to find the ceiling a light blue with clouds painted on it. "That's not all," She continued flicking the lights off. The ceiling lit up with a starry night sky.

Declan let go of my hand and took a tentative step further into the room. "We stay here?"

"Yes, you and Edie are going to stay in here tonight," I replied just as Ashley turned the lights back on.

Declan looked at me nervously. "You too?"

"I'll be right across the hall," I told him, "I'll even leave the door open."

He seemed okay with that. "Do you need time to settle in?" Dad asked motioning to my one bag.

I had originally left the bag at security, accidentally in my rush to get to Dad. Clyde said he would send the rest of my stuff when he got a chance to go through the house. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in the house long enough to get everything. Once they had got Doyle and his men out we circled around so I could get the important things. Most of it was the kid's stuff anyways. "No," I replied.

A blanket of silence and tension fell across the room. Declan broke the silence, "We eat 'Ren?" My gaze shot to him immediately. He realized his mistake, hung his head, and shuffled his feet, "Sorry Emmy."

"It's okay Dec." I turned to Dad, "We didn't eat on the plane. May I fix us something quick for a late lunch?"

"This is your home too," Dad reminded me.

I allowed a small smile before leading Declan to the kitchen.

:::::::

 _Third Person_

"What happened to her?" Ashley asked once Emily was out of earshot. "She's got her walls up again."

Rossi understood his youngest daughter's concern. "We'll soon find out. Walls crack and come crashing down."


	2. Nothing

AN: I know the characters, especially Ashley, are out of character, but you have to remember some of them lived different lives since this is an AU.

:::::::

 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse. Nothing described in great detail.

 **Spoilers:** _Lauren_

 _:::::::_

 _Emily's POV_

I was not awaiting Mom's arrival from work. Mom could be extremely stern and persuasive when she need to be. I knew the moment the words were out of her mouth our talk about 'nothing' would happen as soon as she got home. While I was awaiting my 'interrogation' Ash and I were playing with the kids in their temporary room.

"What do you think Declan?" Ashley asked as she placed the last lego on in her design.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure what she was trying to make, but she seemed happy with her abstract creation. Even though Ashley spent a lot of time working her way to her ultimate goal, the FBI, she'd always been a kid at heart.

Declan apparently didn't know what she made either as he just shrugged and quietly continued working on his own design. Edie was sitting in my lap shaking a colorful felt ball that Dad had pulled out of a tub of old toys he said Gwen didn't use anymore.

"So Dad's team didn't know about us?" I asked.

"Agent Hotch knows I'm one of the Rossi girls; the others don't. I'd met Agent Jareau a few times, but she didn't know I was the daughter of her bosses," Ashley told me as she started the process of prying the legos of the wall so she could start over.

I had missed that; sitting criss-crossed on the floor, talking, and doing an activity Ash enjoyed way more than me. I was taken back to many Friday and Saturday nights during high school where all I cared about was spending time with her. Freshman year was my rebellious year, but after that I spent my free time teaching a little Ash all the good things I knew.

"I take it the team didn't know Mom and Dad were together either?" I asked remembering Garcia's shock.

"Hotch knew," Came Ashley's simple reply.

I glanced out the window; waiting. "How's Joy?" I asked debating whether the answer was worth the question.

Joy and I were closer in age, but Ash and I had always had the better sister bound. I think it had a lot to do with us living in the same house together for years.

"Working on a new book last time I heard," Ashley replied.

"What happened this time?" I asked picking up on the annoyed tone in her voice.

Joy and I got along okay, but her and Ash were like putting a tornado in a bottle with a small town. I still remembered the summer Joy spent with us. Joy was sixteen, I was fourteen, and Ashley was only three. Ash got into Joy's make-up right before she had a date with one of the neighborhood boys. I don't think she's ever completely forgiven Ashley.

Ashley huffed throwing her arms to her side. "I don't even know anymore. Our mediator has been gone for the last three years so..."

I frowned at the sudden change of mood. "I'm sorry," I repeated for the hundredth time since my return.

Ashley turned to me with a look of surprise. "I didn't mean it like that," She paused, "I'm just glad my big sister is back."

"And I'm glad to be back," I told her just as we heard Mom's car pull up.

"Do you want me to watch them while you talk?" Ashley asked reading my mind.

I handed Edie to Ashley. Declan turned around as I got up to leave. "Where you going Emmy?"

"I'm just going downstairs for a bit. Ash is going to stay and play with you," I told him.

I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to argue, but instead he returned to his legos. Declan had always been obedient. It was a quality that wasn't the best when your father was a bad man, but it was also a necessity.

:::::::

I was curled up in the armchair while Mom and Dad sat across from me on the love seat.

"Would you like to tell your father about what I saw or should I?" Mom asked me.

"Jumping in feet first I see," I forced with humor realizing she wasn't taking this slow at all.

Mom's eyes softened. "I know you Em, you bottle things up. Your bottle can only hold so much before it breaks. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Bella," Dad whispered using the same look at had seen many times growing up.

I realized there was no reason to fight; they were going to get it out of me anyway. It, however, was my choice if it was the hard or easy way. I decided after everything I wanted the easy way. Standing up I slowly pulled my shirt up revealing the scar mom had seen and a few bruises. Dad stood up to get a better look.

"What happened?" He asked stepping closer, but still giving me space.

"A table leg is what happened," I told him coldly.

"And the bruises?" Mom asked from the couch.

There was no telling where each one came from: fist, feet, walls.

"Various things," I replied.

Dad took another look at my side, "Anything else?"

I pulled my shirt back down and pushed my sleeves up. "That's from a mirror," I told them showing the jagged scar on my right arm.

"Is that it?" Dad repeated.

I debating not showing them the last thing. Mom could tell I was hesitating and sent me a soft, pointed look. "It's okay sweetie."

I slowly pulled my shirt back up high enough to reveal the brand on the left side of my chest.

Mom gasped and Dad looked angry. "Who did all this Em?"

I pulled my shirt back down. "I was undercover. The kind of undercover that requires getting close to your target."

"How long?" Dad asked.

"Three years," I whispered curling back up in the chair.

Dad returned to the love seat and took Mom's hand. "Did that happen the whole time?" Dad asked.

"He stopped while I was pregnant," I replied. I remembered those nine months I wasn't allowed an ounce of privacy. Ian wouldn't let me go anywhere alone. "He may have been a bad man, but he loves his children."

"So Declan and Edie are his?" Mom questioned.

I nodded. I could tell Dad was becoming angrier by the minute.

"Why didn't you leave? No assignment is worth what he did," Dad told me.

I couldn't tell them it was because I loved him, though that wasn't completely false. I also stayed because my assignment wasn't completely finished. This was my suitable, truthful answer, "There were good, innocent people involved. I had to get them out safely."

Mom gave me a tiny smile as she tightened her hold on Dad's hand. "And did you?"

I allowed my first true smile other than when I saw Ashley. "Yeah"

"Do you have permanent custody of Declan?" Dad asked giving me a break from the darker topic.

"Temporary at the moment, but the goal is to adopt him. Clyde pulled a few strings to get temporary, so quickly and being able to come to the states," I explained. I would never understand Clyde's connections.

Mom got up and slowly walked towards me. "We will be here for whatever you need?"

I could not believing the words I was fixing to say. "Can we start with another hug?"

Mom nodded as I stood up. She opened her arms for me to step into. "Come here sweetie."

Dad joins us and I allow myself to forget all my problems for a brief moment.

:::::::

 _JJ's POV_

I could hear them before I even made it to the front door. By then the rain had stopped and I didn't mind the few seconds between my knock and Julie opening the door. Julie had been watching Henry for me since he was a few months old. Now she was the only sitter outside of the team I trusted.

"Hey," Julie greeted me way to energetic for someone who had been cooped up inside with toddlers all day.

I returned a smile as I stepped inside. "How were they today?"

"We successfully completed a very important space mission, met a sweet mouse who we baked cookies for, and then we built a fort to protect the King and Queen," Julie replied in the same way Henry would probably tell me later.

Julie was one of those rare people who was wise beyond her years, but still held on to a childlike excitement.

"Did you save any cookies?" I asked.

Julie turned to me with a laugh. "Of course we saved some for Mama Bear. The mouse would've gotten a tummy ache if he ate all of them."

I didn't get a chance to reply before a small body made contact with my legs. "Jenny," Gwen said stumbling over the 'J' in her excitement.

Bending down I picked up the almost two year old up and waited for the second impact. "Mommy!" Henry shrieked running into my legs.

I scooped Henry up and situated him on my other hip. "Hey buddy."

"I am the King," He stated pointing to the crown on his head.

Gwen pointed to her own crown. "Me too."

"Are you ready to go home my Majesties?" I asked.

They both nodded and I sat them down to gather their things. Julie handed me a container of their cookies.

"Thank you," I told her.

"No problem," She replied with a smile.

The kid's returned with their bags. Gwen's bag, a gift from Aunt Penny, was almost as big as her. "Tell Julie bye," I instructed taking one of Gwen's hands in my own.

"Bye Julie," Henry told her with a small hug.

Gwen waved. "Bye Bye."

"See you tomorrow," I added before leaving.

:::::::

 _Unidentified POV_

I watched JJ pick up the kids from Julie's house and couldn't help the familiar feeling of guilt. The smile on Gwen's face settled it and increased it at the same time. On the one hand she had a chance for a better life, but on the other hand I was no longer part of that life.

Time passed so slowly. Days spent observing ran together in my mind. I remembered back to that morning and the mysterious woman. Maybe, just maybe she would be what I had been waiting for. It was a long shot, but don't the long shots always have the biggest prize?


	3. Night Time Traditions

****AN:**** I think my favorite part about this story is seeing y'alls guesses at the unknown POV. Sadly they don't make an appearance this chapter.

:::::::

 _ _Emily's POV__

On my way back upstairs I stopped by the bathroom. I took the opportunity to splash water on my face in attempt to hide the fact I had been crying. It was in vain for Declan noticed immediately.

"Emmy what's wrong?" He asked running up to me.

I bent down and scooped him up. "Nothing Dec."

"But you're crying. Did Daddy make you cry 'gain?" He asked with his innocent eyes looking up at me.

I knew Ashley was listening to us. "No, Declan. Remember Daddy has to go away for a long time?"

Declan nodded his head. "No more hurt?"

Ashley caught my eyes and gave me the same look Mom had in her office. "No more hurt," I confirmed for him.

I carried him back over to Ashley and sat down. "How did it go?" She whispered.

"How do you think?" I replied with a sigh.

"We'll talk tonight," She said glancing to the Declan still playing with the legos.

"Tonight," I whispered

:::::::

Padding into Ashley's room I was reminded of many nights as a teenager. Even during my rebellious phase I always made sure to read Ash a story every night. When she got older and I was home we would stay up late and talk.

"Hey," Ashley whispered as I joined her on the bed.

"Remember the last time we talked like this?"

"It was the night before you left. You came home for a visit," Ashley replied. "I think I knew that night it would be awhile before I saw you again."

"I didn't," I admitted. I was only supposed to be gone a few months; a year at the max.

"You did a good job with the kids," She said breaking up the atmosphere.

"I can't take all the credit. They pretty much came like that, and I had Declan's nanny to help me," I told her.

Ashley's tone shifted. "We don't have to talk about what happened tonight, but I hope you'll be able to share one day."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "One day," I replied. I glanced at the clock above Ashley's dresser. "It's late. I should be getting to bed."

"That's fine," Ashley's said throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I try my best not to, but I still flinched at the contact. If Ashley noticed she didn't say anything. I don't think I've ever been more grateful for Ashley than in that moment.

"Goodnight lil sis," I told her as I'm leaving the room.

"Night big sis," She replied back with a smile.

:::::::

 _ _JJ's POV__

With Gwen safely in her bed it wouldn't be long before Henry was a sleep in his own. Every night we went through the same routine. Henry would put on his pajamas, and while I was getting Gwen ready for bed he would start putting all his stuffed animals to bed. When he was finished he would select one of them to take to bed. Almost every night he chose a stuffed puppy that had been a gift from Spencer. With his sleeping buddy in hand he would choose a story. Noticing the time I got up to meet Henry in his room. When I entered the room he was sitting on the bed with his favorite book in his lap, __Bedtime for Baby Star!__.

"Is that the story you want tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Please," He said nodding his head in excitement; his hair falling in his face. When I had suggested cutting it Henry had insisted on keeping it long like Uncle Spencer's.

I tucked Henry in and started reading, "Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun..."

:::::::

 _ _Ashley's POV__

I awoke with a start. Glancing around to find the cause I noticed a small body at my door. "Is that you Dec?"

I didn't receive a verbal reply, but instead I heard a whimper. Switching on my lamp I got out of bed. Declan flinched as light flooded the room. I'd never seen someone look so scared. "What's wrong Declan?"

Declan's eyes darted around the room; never meeting my own. "Emmy's room?"

"Emmy is sleeping, but if you tell me what's wrong I might be able to help," I offered. I knew Emily was running off little to no sleep. She'd spent her whole life looking after me; getting Declan back to sleep was the least I could do.

His eyes finally settled on the floor; his frown deepened. "I'm scarred the bad men will come."

My expression softened. "Trust me on the fact Dad has the best security system in at least this state." Declan was still fidgeting, so I moved on to approach two. "I could keep an eye out for the bad guys while you sleep."

Finally his tired eyes looked up to meet my own. "You would do that?"

I smiled. "Of course." I held out my hand. "Let's get you tucked back in and I'll stay up too keep the bad men away."

"Thank you," Declan whispered.

"Anytime bud."

:::::::

 _ _Emily's POV__

Sitting up in the bed my eyes darted around the room. I took a deep breath as I remembered I was at home and I was safe. The calmness was interrupted as my stomach flipped. Rushing to the bathroom I made it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet. The coldness of the bathroom floor did little to calm me as my mind was plagued by the all too real nightmare I had woken up to. When my body was done betraying me I went to check on the kids. Opening the door I was shocked to find Ash leaning up against the foot of Declan's bed sound asleep. I was curious on why, but I decided to let them sleep a little while longer.

Downstairs Dad was already making coffee. "Do you by any chance know why Ash is in the kid's room?"

"I heard them get up around midnight, so I went to check on them. Ashley said Declan was looking for you but found her instead. She got him back to sleep by promising to stay up and keep the bad men away," Dad explained.

I frowned. "She could have come and got me."

"You and I both know you needed sleep." He pointed out.

I briefly wondered if Dad knew I spent many nights doing the same thing when Ashley was younger and scared of the dark. "Still she shouldn't of had to sleep on the floor."

"Didn't stop you when you two were younger." Well that answered that question.

"You knew about that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Why do you think I got Ashley bunk beds?" About a month after Ashley's fear of the dark appeared Dad had gotten her bunk beds in case she wanted to have friends over. I now realized that had been a lie and it was instead so I wouldn't end up sleeping in the floor every night.

"Thanks for that"

Dad gave a knowing smile as he walked over to wrap me in a hug. "You are always welcome."


End file.
